oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Options
Here are some of the options available to characters in the Oron Campaign Setting: Archetypes Warlock (Magus) The Warlock's class skills are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (Planes), Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Pact Magic A Warlock derives their magical power by bartering with otherworldy spirits, rather than through meticulous study. Warlocks use their Charisma, rather than their Intelligence, to determine all class features and effects relating to their Magus class, such as bonus spells per day, the maximum spell level they can cast, the save DCs of their spells and their arcane pool and magus arcana. Eldritch Blast (Su) As a free action, a Warlock can conjure bolts of arcane energy that can be used as a ranged attack dealing 1d8 points of force damage plus the Warlock's Charisma modifier. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, this damage increases by 1d8 (To a maximum of 5d8 at 20th level). Eldritch blast has a range of 30ft. Eldritch Blast can be affected by abilities and effects that augment weapons, such as the Weapon Focus feat and the Arcane Pool magus ability. This replaces the Spell Combat and Greater Spell Combat abilities. Spellstrike (Su) At 2nd level, whenever a Warlock casts a spell from the magus spell list, they can deliver the spell through their Eldritch Blast ability. The spell's range becomes that of Eldritch Blast (Typically 30ft) and is delivered in the form of a ranged attack. If the spell would normally target an area, it affects only that target instead. If the spell would create multiple rays or projectiles, it only creates one. If successful, the Eldritch Blast deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. Enemies may take saving throws as normal. This changes the Magus' Spellstrike ability. Magus Arcana Warlocks may select from the following Arcana - They may only apply one of these to their Eldritch Blast at any given time: Eldritch Spear: The range of Eldritch Blast is increased to 100ft. Eldritch Chain: A warlock's Eldritch Blast can chain to secondary targets. If the Warlock hits with his Eldritch Blast attack, he may then roll a second attack against another enemy within 30ft of the original target. An Eldritch Chain can hit one secondary target in this manner for every 5 levels the Warlock possesses (Maximum 4 at 20th level). Targets hit by secondary blasts take half-damage. If a Warlock misses any of their attacks, the chain immediately ends. The Warlock must roll spell penetration for each target separately. Eldritch Chain cannot his any target more than once. A Warlock must be at least 6th level to select this Arcana. Eldritch Bolt: The warlock may fire their Eldritch Blast as a 30ft line, rather than a ranged touch attack. When doing so, the Warlock may never make more than one attack per round. Enemies in the line may make a saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 Warlock Level + CHA) for half damage. If the Eldritch Blast is delivering a spell that requires a reflex save already, the target only makes a single reflex save against both effects at the highest DC. Other saves are made as normal. Single-target spells affect only the first enemy hit by the Eldritch Bolt. At 9th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, the range of Eldritch Bolt increases by 30ft (To a maximum of 120ft at 15th level). A Warlock must be at least 6th level to select this Arcana. Marxman (Fighter) Proficiencies A marxman is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as the MARX (Both light and heavy). He is proficient with light and medium armor and shield (but not tower shields). This ability replaces normal fighter proficiencies. Skills A marxman gains 4+int skill points per level. The marxman's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). This replaces a fighter’s normal skills. Urban Acrobat (Ex) At 2nd level, a marxman gains a +1 bonus to acrobatics, climb and stealth checks in a man-made environment. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. This ability replaces Bravery. Savate (Ex) At first level, marxman gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat. In addition, his unarmed strikes deal 1d6 points of damage. This increases to 1d8 at 9th level, 1d10 at 13th level and 2d6 at 17th level. This replaces a fighter’s 1st level bonus feat. Deadshot (Ex) At 7th level, a Marxman adds his Dexterity bonus to damage rolls with crossbows within 30ft. This bonus is halved (rounded down) when firing at targets beyond 30ft. This ability replaces Armor Training '''2. '''Weapon Training (Ex) A Marxman must select Crossbows at 5th level and Close weapons at 9th. This ability modifies Weapon Training '''1 and 2. '''Sniper (Ex) At 13th level, a Marxman can fire a single deadly shot from his crossbow as a standard action. This shot deals double damage and ignores all penalties for range. Damage not multiplied on critical hits is similarly not multiplied. In addition, the Marxman only takes a -10 penalty on stealth while sniping. This ability replaces Weapon Training 3. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex) At 17th level, a Marxman gains Hide in Plain Sight, as the ranger ability. This ability replaces Weapon Training 4. Nemhain (Druid) Class Skills: The Nemhain adds Intimidate (Cha) and Perform (Cha) to her class skills. This modifies a druid’s normal skills. Weapon and Armor proficiencies:' '''Nemhain are proficient with all simple weapons as well as the scimitar. Armor proficiencies remain unchanged. '''Bardic Performance' (Su) The Nemhain can Inspire Courage and Competence as a bard of her equivalent level. She uses her Wisdom instead of her Charisma to determine any variable modifiers such as DCs and rounds per day. At 6th level she gains the Dirge of Doom ability, and at 12thlevel she gains the Frightening Tune ability. This replaces a Druid’s Wildshape Ability. Heartbeat of Creation (Ex) The Nemhain is so in tune with the primal thrum of nature, that she can channel its power into a tangible form. She gains a +2 bonus to the DC of any sonic or emotion spells she casts, and adds the following spells to her druid spell list: #Cause Fear, Bless, Ear-piercing Scream, Hideous Laughter, Ventriloquism #Allegro, Distressing Tone, Enthrall, Rage, Sound Burst #Beast Shape I, Cacophonous Call, Prayer, Suggestion, Thundering Drums #Beast Shape II, Crushing Despair, Fear, Overwhelming Grief, Shout #Beast Shape III, Dance of a Hundred Cuts, Primal Scream, Sonic Thrust, Waves of Fatigue #Beast Shape IV, Eyebite, Greater Herosim, Mass Suggestion, Utter Contempt #Giant Form I, Mass Cacophonous Call, Ki Shout, Song of Discord, Resonating Word #Giant Form II, Dance of a Thousand Cuts, Irresistible Dance, Greater Shout #Wail of the Banshee This replaces the Nature Bond ability. Ferocious Demeanour (Ex) Nemhain may add half their class level (Rounded up) to Intimidate and Perform checks. This ability replaces Wild Empathy. Combat Style Feat (Ex) At 4th level, the Nemhain chooses a Combat Style as if she were a ranger. She must choose either the Two-Weapon Combat or Natural Weapon combat styles. She gains one combat feat at 4th level, one at 8th level, and one at 15th level. She is treated as a ranger of two levels lower in regards to what feats are available to her. Tongue of the Sun and Moon (Ex) A Nemhain of 17th level or higher can speak with any living creature. This ability replaces the A Thousand Faces ability. House Templar/Clan Sohei''' (Cleric) '''Special: A House Templar must choose a noble house or clan to pledge allegiance to instead of a deity. Weapon and Armor Proficiency:''' House Templar are proficient with all simple weapons as well as the longsword, lance and halberd. They are proficient with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). '''Domains A House Templar must select her domains from her House’s list, or from the following list: Chaos, Good, Healing, Law, Nobility, Evil and War. This augments a cleric’s normal Domains. Spontaneous Casting A House Templar may spontaneously cast any of her domain spells by sacrificing a spell of the equivalent level. A House Templar may use her domain slots to prepare any cure spells she is capable of casting. This replaces a cleric’s normal Spontaneous Casting ability. Lay on Hands (Su) A House Templar can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her House Templar level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a House Templar can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two House Templar levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the House Templar targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a House Templar only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a House Templar can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the House Templar possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. This ability replaces Channel Energy. Divine Challenge (Ex) Once per day, a House Templar can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the House Templar chooses one target within sight to challenge. He gains a +1 luck bonus on attack and damage rolls made against the target of his challenge. This bonus increases by +1 at 3rd level and every 3 levels after. This damage applies to spells that deal hit point damage, but only once per spell. He also gains a +2 bonus on caster level checks against the target of his challenge and his save DCs are increased by +1 (against the challenged enemy only). The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious or until the combat ends. At 5th level and every 5 thereafter (10th, 15th, 20th), she gains an additional use of this ability. House Paragon (Cavalier) Order of the Paragon Edicts: The cavalier must always work to further the glory and prestige of his House. He must defend his House’s honour and always work within its interests. He must treat members of his house with grace and civility, and never with disrespect. Challenge: An Order of the Paragon cavalier gains a +1 morale bonus on Concentration checks and a +1 dodge bonus to AC when threatened by the target of his challenge. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the cavalier possesses. Skills: An Order of the Paragon cavalier adds Knowledge (history) (Int) and Knowledge (nobility) (Int) to his list of class skills. An Order of the Paragon cavalier can make Knowledge (nobility) checks untrained. If he has ranks in the skill, he receives a bonus on the check equal to 1/2 his cavalier level (minimum +1) as long as the check involves the nobles or politics of his land. Order Abilities: ' Domains Powers' An Order of the Paragon cavalier gains some of the powers of his House’s domains. He must choose a single primary and secondary ability from either of his House’s domains. He gains these abilities at the appropriate levels, using his charisma instead of his wisdom score for any relevant abilities. Domain Spellcasting: At 3rd level, a House Paragon gains the ability to cast a handful of domain spells. He gains a single 1st-level spell slot at 3rd level. He gains another spell slot of one level higher at 5th level and every second level thereafter (Maximum 9th level at 19th). This spell slot can only be used to prepare spells from either of his House’s domains. He uses his Charisma for determining spell DCs, but gains no bonus spells from high charisma. He suffers no spell failure from armour while casting domain spells. This ability replaces Cavalier’s Charge and Mighty Charge. Swagman (Ranger) Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex) At 2nd level, a swagman gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like and supernatural abilities of fey. This bonus also applies to spells and effects that target plants, such as blight, entangle, spike growth, and warp wood. This ability replaces Wild Empathy. Swag (Su) The swagman’s eponymous swag is more than just a way to carry around goods. Starting at 1st level, a Swagman begins to adorn his swag with various wards, totems and charms to help repel and combat fey. He gains one charm at 1st level. At level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter (8th, 12th, 16th, 20th), he gains an additional ward and he gains an addition notch in any existing wards (Increasing existing bonuses by +1 and/or providing additional effects). Bonuses are doubled against Fey creatures. Vision: +1 perception and Blindsense with a range of 10ft per notch. He also gains blindsight at half this range, which only applies to Fey and Elemental creatures. Flight: +2 bonus to CMD, acrobatics checks and a +2 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity. The swagman also gains a +5ft bonus to movement speed per notch. Hardiness: +1 bonus on fortitude saves. In addition, the swagman heals +1 point of damage every 5 minutes. At notch 3 he gains immunity to poison and bleed damage. At rank 6 he gains regeneration 5 (acid). Clarity: +1 bonus to concentration and caster level checks. If he is capable of casting spells, he gains an additional bonus spell of the highest level he can cast or the notch of this ward (whichever is lower). This does not apply to spells gained through multiclassing. At notch 3 the swagman gains +2 wisdom. At notch 6, he gains +4 wisdom. Shielding: Once per day the swagman can set up a protective barrier as a swift action. This ward provides a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus to saves against the attacks and abilities of Fey, Animals, Magical Beasts and Elementals to all allies within 10ft of the point of casting (This bonus is not doubled against Fey). Creatures of the listed types must make a will save (DC = 10+ 1/2 level + Wisdom) upon trying to enter the area or be turned back. This protective barrier lasts for 1 minute and is completely immobile. He gains an extra use of this ability for each notch he possesses. Survival: At notch 1, a swagman only needs to sleep for 2 hours each night. At notch 2, a swagman can sustain himself without food or water for up to a week. At rank 3, a swagman becomes immune to fatigue and exhaustion. At notch 4, a swagman no longer needs to eat or drink and becomes immune to death by suffocation or drowning (Though he can still drop to negative hit points and remain unconscious indefinitely). At notch 5, a swagman becomes immune to both natural and magical diseases as well as curses and blights. At notch 6, a swagman no longer ages and cannot die by natural causes. Insight: +2 bonus on knowledge checks made to identify creatures. Once per day, he may take 20 on a knowledge check made to identify a single creature and its weaknesses. If he does so, he gains a +1 bonus on damage rolls against that creature and can ignore up to 5 points of its damage reduction (10 at notch 3, 20 at notch 5). The swagman gains an additional use of this ability for each notch he possesses. Shadow: +2 bonus on stealth checks. At notch 2 a swagman leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. At notch 4 a swagman can move at full speed while using stealth at no penalty. At notch 6 he may use ethereal jaunt once per day as a swift action (CL equal to his level) This replaces Hunter’s Bond. Cleric Subdomains Cero subdomain Associated Domain: Void. Replacement Power: The following granted power replaces the Part the Veil power of the Void domain. Cero (Su): Once per day, when you succeed on a save against a spell or a spell-like ability, you may turn it back on your opponent as the Spell Turning spell. You can use this ability once per day at 8th level, and an additional time every 4 levels thereafter. In addition, you gain a +4 bonus to saves against divine spells and the spells and spell-like abilities of outsiders. This increases by a further +2 at 12th, 16th and 20th level. Replacement Domain Spells: 2nd—''misdirection'', 5th—''banishment'', 7th—''destruction''